


New Feelings

by bitchboyfive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), call me by your name - Fandom
Genre: Chaptered, M/M, cmbyn style, don’t like it- don’t read it, inspired by CMBYN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchboyfive/pseuds/bitchboyfive
Summary: hi! I got really bored and decided to write another ficI’ve always really really enjoyed call me by your name, and loved the movie when it came out so thought I’d do something!Again thank you to the kliego discord for encouragement





	New Feelings

It was sunny when Five woke up, light shining through his bedroom window into the medium sized room, sounds of people walking around already present,

How long had he been asleep?

Quickly he changed from pyjamas into his uniform, deciding he could brush his teeth later and just needed to move around now,

Pushing his door open, Five walked out of his room and over to the stairs, hearing his mother talking to someone,

Who? could that be? 

Carefully, Five moved to a different spot so he had a better view, but in his mind couldn’t be spotted, there was a man standing next to his mother, holding a suitcase close by and looking over the building 

From what the boy could see he was pretty attractive, a bit of facial hair and short cut hair, soft lips, strong looking arms-

“Five!” Grace, Five’s mother, called, motioning for him to come downstairs 

Fuck.

Slowly, Five did actually manage to walk down, despite his slight worry that he’d end up doing something embarrassing like falling down the steps below him or something, 

Eventually he reached the bottom, walking over to his mother and the man next to her, 

“Sweetie, say hi to Diego, he used to live here!” Grace said, practically beaming

Trying to stay cool, the boy smiled up at him and held out his hand to shake, smile increasing just a bit when Diego shook his hand and smiled back, his hands were warm, and kind of a little rough. 

After a while of talking, Five carefully picked up Diego’s suitcase, as Reginald always said it was the polite thing to do with guests, and carried it upstairs, Diego on the other side of him, 

Five was too nervous to make conversation, but the other one must have noticed as he took the opportunity by himself, 

“Carrying that should make you pretty strong, not that you’re struggling now though,” 

Not sure what tone it was meant in, Five just shrugged before walking towards another room a few metres from his, placing Diego’s suitcase besides the door, 

“I think you’re staying in this room, mine is the second to yours on the right.”

“Thanks, come and talk to me sometime maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions appreciated as always!


End file.
